


Two Silver Hoops

by veiledndarkness



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his biggest weakness. Written for the twd_kinkmeme on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Silver Hoops

They’re simple, really.

Simple, small and a very nice shade of silver that looks perfect against his skin.

And how something so simple could be his undoing is beyond him but he’s not thinking about that right now.

It’s taking all he has to lie still. He’s gripping the sides of his sleeping bag with whitened, strained knuckles and his teeth are biting down on his lower lip to keep the sounds that want to spill from him to a minimum.

He knows better than to try and lift his hips or move from this spot. If he moves too much, the sensation will stop and he’ll be left on edge until _he_ decides he’s suffered enough.

His thighs are shaking and he can feel his heartbeat pulsing in his ears and with every breath he takes, he can feel his desperation rising. He wants, God, how he wants to come, but he’s not allowed to yet.

There’s a tug and he whines in his throat, his nipples aching in the best fucking way as the teeth that are toying with the ring hoops continue driving him mad. He’s losing his battle to stay still and there’s a steady stream of droplets gathering along the head of his cock.

Merle lives to torment him this way, he’s sure of it. He rubs with his fingers, licks at the nipples until they stiffen up more, pinches them lightly and run his fingers over the simple, little hoops, tugging on them every so often.

It’ll go on and on until Merle decides that he’s been a good boy long enough to come.

It’s good, fucking God is it ever and he can barely keep his thoughts in order when Merle’s tongue is rubbing over his nipples, his lips sucking, pulling, until he thinks he might go insane if he doesn’t come soon.

He’s whining again, his hips wriggling and his mouth is open, panting breaths in between his begging. He’ll promise anything, _fuck_ , anything if he can come and his nipples are tingling in the best way and his stomach is flexing, but Merle’s hand is an iron tight grip on the base of his cock, stopping him each time he thinks he might come because he’s not allowed to until Merle’s satisfied by how broken he is from only having his nipples played with.

And when he’s reached the point where he simply _can’t_ hold back, when he thinks he might go insane from need, Merle will bite and suck harder than before, pinching and rubbing the right way and Daryl will fucking _**shatter**_ apart, coming despite the tight grip, coming so hard he sees fucking fireworks behind his eyes.

It’s all too simple really. It’s his biggest weakness.


End file.
